Mon petit caprice
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Une petite fic que met en scène Yugi desespéré de plus voir Yami/Atem et finalement, la chance les réunit quand même. PS; C'est très soft une OS qui ne s'attarde pas trop, juste pour le plaisir.


_**Un petit caprice**_

_**.*.*.*.*.**_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

En ce jour de pluie, le vent fessait rage à l'extérieur, la pluie tombait ardemment dans les rues et les fenêtres des maisons.

C'est derrière l'une de ces vitres qu'un garçon observait la pluie tomber.

Au fond du cœur, son âme blessée, saignait sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Voilà déjà trois longues années que Atem avait rejoint l'autre côté, rejoint les âmes qu'il avait dû quitter cinq millénaires plus tôt dans l'Egypte ancienne.

D'un doigt, il caressa le bord de sa fenêtre, regardant vaguement les rues mouillé juste en dessous.

« Etais-je réellement prêt à te laisser partir ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond, noir et rouge posa son menton sur son bras qui était posé sur son bureau. Un regard triste posé sur un petit coffret doré. Sur celle-ci se trouvait des hiéroglyphes sur chaque côté et où en plein milieu, il y avait gravé un œil d'Horus.

Durant une seconde, Yugi fut certain de voir une ombre apparaître sur sa fenêtre.

Une ombre qui lui fit battre le cœur plus rapidement. Une ombre qu'il semblait connaitre plus que tout.

Mais c'était impossible. Une telle chose était impossible.

-Yami ?

Yugi se rapprocha un peu de sa fenêtre, espèrent revoir apparaître, même pour une seconde, l'apparition d'il y a une seconde.

Depuis ces trois longues années, il y avait toujours eu un si grand vide en lui, qu'il n'arrivait plus à vivre comme avant. Même si sa tête savait que plus rien ne pourrai jamais être comme avant et que jamais plus il ne pourrait revoir son double. Son cœur lui, ne semblait pas être sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Mais la seule chose que réussit à voir Yugi n'est autre que cette pluie infiniment triste. Cette pluie, qui semblait refléter la peine de son cœur.

-Yugi, un appel pour toi ! C'est Joey !

Yugi sursauta un peu en entendant la voix de son grand-père derrière lui. Il se retourna et croisa durant une seconde le regard peiné de son grand-père. Il ferma les yeux puis se rapprocha pour prendre le téléphone des mains de son dernier parent et partit dans les escaliers pour éviter d'entendre le murmure du vieil homme.

-Hé salut Yugi !

Fit d'un ton joyeux Joey, alors que Yugi mettait son téléphone contre son oreille. Il se fit violence pour ne pas soupirer d'ennuie.

-Salut Joey !

-Ah Yugi ça fait si longtemps !

Fit toujours joyeux Joey alors que Yugi s'asseyait sur son canapé.

-Oui c'est vrai, depuis que tu sors avec Téa, il est rare de te voir.

-Ah !...euh tu trouves ?

-…

-Bon ben oui, c'est vrai !

Yugi fit tournoyer de son doigt un petit élastique qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelque temps déjà.

-Eh dis Yugi ? Tu viendras quand nous rejoindre en Amérique ?

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que Joey, Téa et Tristan avaient tous les trois déménagé en Amérique pour leurs études. Téa voulait aller en Amérique pour ses cours de danse et comme Joey sortait avec Téa, il l'accompagna et trouva une Université qui pouvait lui permettre de rester avec sa bien aimé. Puis, comme Tristan avait reçu une bourse pour aller, lui aussi, dans la même Université, il était parti avec eux.

-Euh, je sais pas ! J'ai mes études et je ne peux pas venir pour le moment.

-Ah ? Bon après tout c'est toi qui vois….

La discussion dura encore une bonne petite heure avant que Yugi ne puisse retourner dans sa chambre.

Yugi pénétra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il soupira et cacha ses yeux sous son bras.

-Je me sens si seul sans toi Yami… enfin Atem !

Il laissa passer quelque temps encore et continua…

-J'ai plus envie de rien, j'ai juste envie de te revoir.

Yugi se massa la tempe, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

-Je veux juste te revoir…

Puis Yugi ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

…

Le temps passa et Yugi finit par se réveiller. Mais étrangement il ne se retrouva pas dans son lit. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit que des lumières fluorescentes.

Puis au loin il vit une ombre s'approcher et il plissa des yeux pour mieux voir qui s'approchait de lui.

Au fur et à mesure que l'ombre approchait Yugi put mieux distinguer la personne qui s'approchait.

Son cœur manqua un battement et ses lèvres murmurèrent dans un souffle le nom de la personne qui arrivait bientôt à sa hauteur.

-A-Atem ?

Et enfin il put le voir. Une cape derrière lui, un habit noble de l'ancienne Egypte sur ses épaules, Atem, le sourire aux lèvres, regarda Yugi avec les yeux pétillants.

-C'est-… c'est bien toi ?

Yugi n'arrivait pas à y croire et regarda Atem avec des yeux ronds.

-Eh Yugi… ?! Ça faisait un bye !

Puis sans réfléchir Yugi s'élança, le sourire aux lèvres, en direction de son double.

-Ahahah… Atem !

Le dénommé sourit et tendit ses bras pour accueillir Yugi près de lui.

Le garçon atterrit dans le creux des bras du prince alors qu'il s'exclamait, plus heureux que jamais, plus heureux que cette dernière année depuis qu'il était revenu d'Egypte.

-Je te revois enfin !

Atem emprisonna Yugi entre ses bras et fut heureux de le retrouver.

-Tu m'as tant manqué.

Yugi, pleurant de joie réussit à dire…

-C'était mon petit caprice !

Et Yugi se serra encore un peu plus contre le corps chaud et agréable de l'ancien prince d'Egypte.

Et tout en rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille de Yugi, Atem lui chuchota dans un murmure secret…

-C'était mon caprice aussi !

_**Fin**_

Bon je sais c'est court, mais comme le dit le titre c'était mon petit caprice. J'avait eu envie d'écrire une petite fic où Yugi retrouvait Atem.

J'ai pas poussé dans mon scénario, mais j'avais pas franchement envie de me creusé d'avantage la tête. C'était juste pour moi, une façon d'imaginer une possibilité de faire en sorte que Yugi revoit Atem et retrouve le sourire sans être freiné par ses amis que je trouve vachement soulant.

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru.


End file.
